DCMK Crossover: Clues and Magic
by lightvera16
Summary: This is a oneshot  kinda long..  of the next generation of Magic Kaito and Detective Conan. Still my first and I am still thinking over the story. Read if you like and please comment! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**DCMK Prologue: Chapter 1**

**My first fanfic after a long while! So, please go easy on me. This is just a prologue story of the future generations of DC and MK. Several other characters will appear along the way. This is just a...very long one-shot. I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito. I love Detective Conan and Magic Kaito! If I did own them, this would have happened already. Feel free to comment.:D  
**

It was the opening day for Haruno Prep School and children were lining up to meet with new friends or with their close friends. Their mothers met up by the lawn outside and talked and gossiped while waiting for the bell to ring.

A young girl, around 5, stood by the fence and kept looking at the gate. She glances back at her watch and looked again at the gate. She sighed for a bit and seemed near tears but remained silent about it.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up and saw a boy about her age whose eyes showed concern for the young girl in front of him that he couldn't help but ask.

"My parents..they said they would come and see me over here. But they still aren't here" she answered with a sigh and looked back at the fence in front of her.

"They might have been caught by the traffic on the way here. The news said so on TV awhile ago." the boys remarked when he cocked his chin up with his hand "According to the reporter, it wasn't an accident and it was possible there was murder involved"

The girl flinched at the thought but she gave a small smirk. "Oh..I've got it now. He won't probably leave until he's caught the criminal.."

"Huh?" the boy looked confused as the girl was mumbling to herself.

The girl shook her head and smiled at the boy "Oh..it's nothing. I just hope they would come sooner." she said and looked back at the gate

The boy went beside her by the fence and asked "How'd you get here faster than them?"

"I came along with a friend since Papa had to fetch Mama from the high school. My friend had forgotten something at home so they left me here for then.." she answered and sighed again and slumped near the fence to strain her head some more.

"Huh. That explains a lot."

The boy came closer and looked her in the eye. She looked back at him with curiosity.

"Now now.." He started and showed her his hand. He closed it and opened to show a small red rose "It's not right for a beautiful lady to look sad. Smile for me. My name is Kuroba Kenji, by the way"

She looked at him doubtfully but she took it. "Thank you, Kuroba-san. My name is Kudo Seiko. Wow. It's beautiful."

"Do you like roses?"

"Yep. I like tulips better. But thanks for your concern." She sniffed out the rose and smirked before inquiring him "Haha. You must have had a hard time removing the thorns when taking this rose."

"What? How could you tell?" Kenji gave a questioning look at her. She pointed to his fingers.

"I felt some slight scars on your hand and fingers when I touched your hand."

He checked his hands and laughed. She was correct.

"Ha? What are you? A detective?"

"I dream to be one" she replied quickly

"Riiiiiggggghhhhhhttttttt..." He said in a drowsing voice and smirked at her who in turn pouted back at him.

"It's true! I want to be one. To solve mysteries, to engage with crime scenes, to study what happened exactly and to discover the real outlook of the scene. It's wonderful once you see the truth and you get to expose the criminals and see them squirm when they are caught. It's an exhilarating feeling! You just have to be a detective once to see what I mean." she said continuously with the sparkle in her eyes.

The boy beside her just looked at her with a smirk on his face "Right. So how about this, "Tantei-chan"..can you tell me how I got the rose out of nowhere?"

"It's an old eye trick. You just hid it between your fingers, didn't you?"

"Haha. It does sound so elementary. But that wasn't the trick really. Look at your rose."

"There's nothing wrong with it."

"Check it now."

She checked and was surprised to see that the rose bloomed. When Kenji gave it to her, it was still closed up. Now, it was wide open.

She looked a bit silently at it and asked "You changed my rose, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. You just sniffed it right and you were holding it. I couldn't just snatch it from you that way."

"More possibly, while I was distracted and talking about crime and detectives?"

"You're asking me? You're the detective. Why don't you answer it yourself? Hahaha." he laughed and put his arms behind his head to watch as the girl tried to analyze the situation more. Her eyes seemed to have caught something when he raised his hands up and she gave a surprised look then a knowingly look afterward.

Closing her eyes, "Hah. It's easy." She took his hand and pulled a small thread that was stuck to one of his fingers.

He looked a bit surprised at her actions but waited for her explanation "What's it got to do then, tantei-chan?"

"I'll tell you now, Magician-kun. One of your fingers held the thread to the rose holding it up. When I wasn't looking, you pulled the string and the rose seemed to have bloomed right. It takes correct precision to put the string on right since the petals of a rose when later plucked are sensitive. My guess, the other scar I felt on your fingertip was because you kept practicing on a thin thread. Am I correct?" she explained

"Nice..you were able to get it correct." a loud voice came from behind Seiko that made both of them jump. Seiko looked up to see a young man that resembled a bit of Kenji. He was wearing a black suit with a white t-shirt underneath. He looked around less than 30 and he had an air of glee as he looked at Kenji and at Seiko.

"Ah! Dad! Don't scare us like that!" Kenji called to the man before them

The man laughed at his reaction and quickly gave him a noogie. "Haha. Sorry, boya. That just means you have to sharpen your senses next time."

"Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! DAD! Get off me!" Kenji said while trying to push his Dad away onto which he succeeded in doing so.

The man looked at Seiko again. "That was quite sharp for you to notice it, little girl. You were able to piece things together..Huh? What's wrong?"

Seiko looked a bit stunned when she saw the face of the man "Eh? Pa-" she stopped herself when she stared at him a bit more "Ah..no..I am sorry. I mistook you for someone else."

"Oh?" a thought came in the man's head but he smiled and came closer to her. He sat down to reach her level "Tell me. You seem pretty keen on becoming a detective."

"Of course. There will be no mystery unturned. There is only one truth!"

"Haha. Now you do really remind me a lot of someone..especially that short spuff of hair on your back."

"They do say I resemble more of my papa instead of my mama." she remarked

"Your..papa? So..your name must be.."

"Yep. My name is Seiko. Ku-"

She was stopped short when she heard familiar voices entering the gate "Seiko-kun! Seiko-chan!"

"Papa! Mama!" Seiko ran off ahead and came across a young man wearing glasses who picked her up when he came and hugged his knee. The woman beside him laughed at the scene and gave Seiko a peck on the cheek.

"You're late!" she said while pouting at them

"Sorry. Your papa and I got stuck in traffic and-" the woman beside started explaining but was cut short by Seiko,

"And Papa had to solve the murder mystery. Of course, Papa did it?"

"Of course! There is only one truth and it was quite easy to figure it out. I'll tell the rest of the details later." he said and put her down while rubbing her hair

"Yey!" she said with her fists in the air

"My my. So no wonder she looked so much like her Papa. So..we meet again..Kudou Shinichi." the man from before came closer with a woman beside him.

Shinichi looked up to see a..near reflection of him. He smirked and answered back "Same to you, Kuroba Kaito."

Even if the two were just looking..or staring at each other..everyone could feel some sort of tension between them. Seiko looked up at her father

"You know him, papa?"

"Yes. I've met him some few years ago."

Kenji looked up at his father in turn

"You've met him before Dad? He was the man I told you I saw on the news awhile ago. No wonder the name Kudo sounded familiar.."

"Well. So it seems. Yes. We've been together for quite some times years ago."

"Ah. It's Kaito-san! and Aoko-chan! Konichiwa!" Ran said when she recognized Kaito's and Aoko's face.

Aoko bowed and smiled at them "Konichiwa, Ran-chan, Shinichi-san. When did you arrive?"

"3 days ago actually. Oh?" Ran answered happily but stopped when something popped up beside her face and she looked at Kaito.

"A rose as a present for your return!" Kaito said smiling with the sparkles besides his face

Ran accepted happily "My..how sweet." Shinichi seemed to have started glaring but didn't say anything much. Kaito this time looked down again to the young girl beside Shinichi's leg.

"As a small welcome present from me too, here's something for you. Chibi Tantei-chan."

"Eh?" Seiko looked at him again

He closed his hands and opened it again and a chocolate bonbon appeared. He lightly placed it on her hands.

"Arigato!" she smiled and placed it in her pocket.

"He gave us a rose and some chocolates. How sweet. Really, Kaito-san."

This time, Shinichi did not hesitate and put his hands around Ran making her squeak but making her smile as well knowingly. Seiko let go of her father's hand and went beside Kenji

"You haven't changed at all with your skills haven't you." Shinichi said while still slightly glaring at Kaito. Kaito just smirked while being told off by Aoko.

Kenji and Seiko just watched as Kaito went beside Shinichi "Of course not Shin-chan."

Shincihi flinched at being called as such and pushed his arm away.

"Stop calling me that! We're not that much close yet. I'll remind you."

"Then let's be close now, ee?" Kaito said and hugged Shinichi even harder

Shinichi started swatting and pushing his hands and arms away from him while the rest just watched. Shinichi called out to Kaito when he noticed a crowd appearing "Oi! We're attracting a crowd!"

"Eh? So we are..but I don't think it's because we were doing that." Kaito said and let go of Shinichi. He was right there were soft murmurs.

Eh. Isn't that that famous magician? That Kuroba Kaito? Yeah. I saw him so many times on TV and he was quite a hit since he was magician, comedian and host at the same time! I even saw him on fashion magazines and talk shows!

Woah. Is that really Kudo Shinichi? Yeah, I heard he was famous in and out of the country as the famed Detective of the East. I heard he just came in from America and came back. He was called into many cases and he was able to solve them, even when he was in high school! Ah! And he's got a kid too!

One pointed at Seiko and Seiko looked back at the finger. She paused and looked up at Shinichi.

"Papa. why are they murmuring so much?" she whispered in his ear

"Ahaha. Not too worry Kudo-chan. It's because your Papa is pretty much famous." Kaito answered her question

Kenji said "Dad is also famous! He's the No. 1 Magician there is!"

"Well Papa is the No. 1 Detective!" Seiko rebuted back at him

The commotion was stopped when the prep teacher came out to greet them.

"Now now..enough with the commotion. Let's all go inside so we can start."

The kids cheered and raced inside while the parents followed a bit afterwards.

"Go ahead Seiko-chan. We'll follow later." Ran told her daughter who nodded and walked slowly to the door.

"Kudo-chan?" Kenji called and walked besides her

"Yep, Kuroba-kun?"

"You can tag along with me if you need help."

"Oh, thanks. But I know Hikari-chan's around here somewhere.."

"Eh? You mean Hattori Hikari?" he asked

"Yep. Her Dad's one of papa's close friends. Do you know her?"

"Well. I've seen her some times before. I do see her with the name tag over there."

"Ah! You're right. I'll see you later Kuroba-kun!

"See you." he said and joined a group of boys on the other side of the room.

**-END chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue

_Later that afternoon_

At a park besides the school, Kaito sat down with Shinichi on the bench while sipping on a coke. Shinichi had his fingers interlocked with his legs crossed.

"I see. You decided to set put here in Japan? Why not in America?" Kaito asked as he watched the children who were playing by the slide

"Maybe I just wanted a change of scenery. Besides. I felt a calling to come back here to Japan."

"Huh. Your kid's pretty cute..and sharp..just like you were when you were Conan."

"Haha. I guess she got it from me. Her older brother takes much more from Ran."

"Eh? She has an older brother?" Kaito looked at Shinichi

"By 2 years. He's in the grade school department now. That's where Ran and Aoko-san probably left for a few minutes ago."

"I see." Kaito nodded and diverted his attention again to the kids "How do you think they'll fare when they're here? Kind of like a change for her and him too, eh?"

"A bit. But, Ran and I already got them used to Japanese culture even back in America. They'll settle here in no time." Shinichi said and smiled while closing his eyes

"If you want, since Kenji is classmates with Seiko-kun, he can help her." Kaito added

"Haha. That can really help her a lot. It'll let her off her shell too." Shinichi answered

"Oh yeah, I noticed. She seemed pretty close to Hattori Hikari."

"Oh..right. They've already seen each other even when we were in America. That's why they know each other."

"Too bad I didn't see Hattori."

"He had a meeting to catch back in Osaka. He's also thinking of setting up here in Tokyo. "

"Oh..the East and the West meet. Reminds me of the old days..Oh well. The fruit doesn't land far off the tree. Is your little daughter up as well for becoming a detective?"

"Just as yours is up to be a Phantom Thief.." Shinichi answered back with a smirk

"Haha. Don't say that. I'll say just a magician or an actor or something."

"Why do you say so?" Shinichi this time looked back at Kaito with a questioning look

"Well. There is no Pandora Gem and no more organization to deal with."

"True. It's been 8 years..ever since we've destroyed that Pandora Gem and the Black organization." Shinichi said and threw his back to the bench and looking at the sky as if trying to recall the events back then. "We never knew what happened to the Gem afterwards, no?"

"The only thing I remember was that there was this really bright light and all. Then, we wake up to see the place ablazed. We din't find anything afterwards. Besides..the more it is gone, the better it is for everyone." Kaito's smirk disappeared and became serious

"You're right..the Black Organization. Well. They did catch Gin. I haven't heard much after but all I know he is under rehabilitation in some far off place. At least the Organization isn't out anymore to do any dirty tricks." Shinichi said as well while squinting his eyes

"Right. So, don't expect much that he would follow soon." Kaito reverted back to his goofy grin

"Well, if I do see one more Phantom Thief. I already have my suspects." Shinichi grinned

"Haha. So will you be the one who will capture him if so?"

"Nope..I'm pretty much getting old for this kind of business.." Shinichi said and slumped even more on his seat

"Oh..the Detective of the East? Getting old?" Kaito said and playfully hit Shinichi on his shoulder

"What about you, the Last Wizard of the Century?" Shinichi retaliated

"Oh fine. Well, I still practice my skills. I'd like Kenji to follow my footsteps in showbiz. Being Kid is hard work and dangerous after all."

"Same here. Seiko-kun might become my successor in the future if so."

"So you're letting your kid do the work?"

"If she wants to run after him..then we will see. Besides, I'm thinking of either continung my detective work or settling down permanently for a quieter job."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I don't want Seiko-kun to lose a father." Shinichi explained with a sad look in his eyes

"Hmm. I see. I guess I'd do the same if I were you." Kaito nodded in satisfaction as he watched Seiko and Kenji climbing on the monkey bars

Shinichi looked up to see Ran, Aoko and a young boy walk closer to them. "They're back."

"Oh..so that's your other kid. He does resemble Ran in a certain manner..but he still looks like you.." Kaito noticed when they had come closer "What's your name kid?

"Conan, Kudou Conan" the kid answered blankly while seeming to assess the man who asked him.

Kaito looked a bit perplexed at the name.

"You..Conan-kun eh.." Kaito repeated

"What's wrong with my name, sir?"

"Oh..it's nothing. It just brought me some..memories of Shinichi." he answered and looked back at Shinichi and Ran who just giggled.

"The name Conan is pretty much special to us. So we named him Conan-kun."

"Are you also going to be a detective like your father, Conan-kun?" Aoko asked the young boy who looked back at her while shaking his head

"Nope. Detective work is in Sei's control. I'd like to become more of an attorney"

"Wow..for a kid you sure do have such dreams" Kaito exclaimed out loud

"Ran's mother taught him that.." Shinichi whispered to Kaito

"I-I see.." Kaito sweatdropped at that answer and noticed that he was carrying a soccer ball in his arm "Oh..are you into soccer as well?"

"Yes. I love soccer!" he answered

"It's like a Shinichi clone.." Kaito murmured

"I heard that" Shinichi retorted and playfully punched his arm which Kaito gave an "Ouch" as an answer

"Stop that you too. What about Seiko-chan? Where'd you get her name?" Aoko asked curiously while sitting down besides Kaito

"Seiko's name means Sincerity and Truth. Also, Shinichi had a liking for watches some time before." Ran explained while Shincihi flinched a bit at this "Well, I looked through some of the names and found Seiko. It sounded cute and Shincihi agreed to it"

"Haha" they laughed at the thought especially Kaito since he remembered the days when he had to dodge that damn watch's dart

"It's a good name still" Shincihi answered back

"Ah. I just noticed. Where are the two?" Ran asked

"Over there." the fathers pointed to one side of the playground.

They pointed to the two kids playing by the swingset. Kenji was pushing Seiko up and Seiko was laughing while doing so. They seem to be having fun. The fathers watched them closely while the two mothers seemed to have grinned. Aoko came closer to Kaito while hugging his arm. Conan on the other hand had decided to keep concentrating on playing with his ball but he still had his eye on his sister.

"They look really cute. Kaito. what do you see?" Aoko asked her husband

"Eh?.. about you Shinichi?" Kaito had no idea what they meant so he passed it down to the great detective

"Me? I see rivalry someday." Shinichi answered immediately. He had no idea what Ran and Aoko had in mind but the thought of another cat-and-mouse hunt between them came in his head, thus his answer.

"Huh. I might agree if that will happen in the future Shinichi." Kaito agreed as well since this was his first thought

"Haha. Nope. I see something else. what about you Aoko-san?" Ran sounded displeased at the ignorance of the boys to the scenery. It seemed to be that Ran and Aoko had the same wavelength at that time

"Haha. I see it too Ran-chan. We have to get the wedding plans in plan already." Aoko said and clasped Ran's hands together with the twinkle in their eyes

"Ohoho. I can hardly wait." Ran said with a grin and her hand to her mouth while giggling

"What? Wedding?" the two fathers screamed out loud in unison

"I am not letting Seiko off immediately into that!" Shinichi screamed out loud while flailing his arms

"What the hell are you talking about, Ahoko? It's too early for that!" Kaito screamed as well and almost mimicking Shinichi's actions, flaling his arms as well

"Haha. Oh well. But it's been decided between us..it's girl talk" the two mothers answered back while having the twinkle in their eyes.

Conan had been quiet but he had been listening. He still kept his glance to his sister and then noticed something strange.

He poked his father by the leg "Papa."

Shincihi turned around to greet his son "Yes, Conan?"

Conan pointed to the swingset where Seiko and Kenji currently were "Is there something wrong with the swing set?" he asked

"How can you say?" Shincihi gave a frown and a questioning look at Conan while looking at the swing again

"I can't tell. But I feel there's something up with it." Conan explained

"Huh..." Shinichi huffed but he didn't ignore his child's warning. Conan was also perceptive and seemed to have inherited his sixth sense. He stayed beside Ran while still staring at the kids.

To the Kids.

"They sure are shouting over there." Seiko noticed while Kenji was pushing her from her back "Papa is flailing his arms."

"Yeah. I wonder what they are talking about. " Kenji wondered "Dad seems to have gotten all red in the face. Huh?" Kenji looks up and noticed that some of the chains of the swingset seemed a bit rickety since he heard a crackling sound from above him. He did remember it had rained a couple of days ago. Could it be?

"Kudo-chan!" Kenji notified Seiko who looked back at him

"Huh?"

"There's something I need to tell you. The swing..it's.." Kenji didn't finish his sentence but he still continued with swinging her

Seiko looked up and noticed the same thing. "Oh dear.."

"We can try to stop it now." Kenji suggested

Seiko analyzed the situation "It would be hard to stop it now since I am going at fast speed. If you tried stopping me, you'll be pulling the swing more and that would be mroe dangerous."

"What can we do then?" Kenji muttered

"Keep pushing me forward." was Seiko's fast reply

"What? But you'll.." Kenji got the message "Are you planning to..jump off?"

Seiko nodded while gripped her fingers on the handles "Hit the nail on the head, Kuroba-kun."

Kenji tensed at the idea and thought of the consequences if Seiko were not to land safely "Isn't there another way?" he asked in a worried tone

Seiko shook her head "In a few more swings, this might break. It's best to do it before it breaks.."

Kenji sighed in defeat "I hope you know what you are doing."

"Trust Me, Kuroba-kun." She smiled back at him and grinned with the sharp look in her eyes

Kenji braced himself for a full push "Here goes nothing! Go!" He pushed her even more and made sure to dodge the swing when it hurled back at him. He saw able to catch a glimpse of Seiko jumping up. "Kudo-chan!"

The parents looked up and saw Seiko in mid-air. Kaito and Aoko flinched at this and was about to act when Shinichi and Ran told them not to. "You don't need to."

"Huh?" the Kurobas were bewildered. When they looked again, Seiko had done a double flip and landed gracefully on the sandbox. The Kuroba family gave a blank stare as Seiko ran back to Kenji. They decided to come closer to the scene as well in case.

"Kuroba-kun! Are you okay?"

"Huh? Kudo-chan..how did you.." Kenji was also bewildered and he shook a bit but was thankful nothing wrong happened to Seiko

"Seiko-chan. You okay?" Ran asked her daughter

"Yep. I'm still fine, Mama. The sand was quite hard so I was able to land there well" Seiko explained while pointing to the sandbox

"Wh-But-How?" was Kaito's statement but he was cut off by Shinichi

"Ah. I forgot to tell you. Seiko-kun is training to be a gymnast."

"She..is?" was Aoko's amazed reply

"Isn't she..too young?" Kaito asked

"Yes. Yes, she is" was Conan's reply to Kaito's questions "Well, she did volunteer herself to be there. She was easily accepted by the teachers."

"Wow.." the Kuroba family just said

"Ah. Onii-chan? You saw it?" Seiko noticed Conan

"Yeah. I saw you saw it too." He turned to Kenji and reprimaded him. "You shouldn't have gotten her in that."

"Sorry. I didn't notice it at first. It was only when we were on it." Kenji explained but was caught off guard by the mean look Conan was giving him

Seiko was surprised by her brother's actions and came in front of him with a pout in her face "Onii-chan! It wasn't his fault! I wanted to try the swingset so don't put the blame on him."

Conan looked at his sister with a glare and she replied back with her own glare. He sighed in defeat "Fine fine, sei."

"Wow..Conan-kun sure is strict.." Aoko remarked to Ran

"Took a lot from my mother." Ran answered "He was taken care by Mom and Dad most of the time when I was away or sick"

"I-I see." Kaito answered since he had heard of Ran's mother before. "Go along you too. Be careful, next time"

"Hai" the two kids answered back. Kenji took Seiko a bit by the hand and took her to where his skateboard is.

"I'm really sorry, Kudo-chan." Kenji apologized while getting his skateboard

"It's no biggie, Kuroba-kun. At least no one got hurt."

"Well..I do want to make it up to you"

"It's not your fault.." Seiko reminded him

"Yeah. But still, oh." Kenji switched from sad mode to happy mode. He punched his hand on the other and looked back at Seiko who stared at him "I've got it!"

"What is it?"

"I want to take you somewhere" Kenji smiled and put his skateboard on the ground and placed his right leg on it "Come on, let's go!"

Seiko gave him a questioning look "Huh? To where?"

"A special place. It's my "Sorry" gift."

Seiko looked at him weirdly "Eh? We're not allowed to go yet you know. Besides, I'll have to tell mama and papa about this." she reminded him and looked back at he rparents who were chatting freely with Kenji's.

"It'll be okay. It'll be okay." he invited her to join him on his skateboard "I want to go there wtih you. Here. You can ride on my skateboard with me"

Seiko hesitated at first but took his hand and jumped on his skateboard. "Won't we fall?" Seiko asked

"That is if you don't hold on to me." Kenji answered onto which Seiko clung to his shoulders tightly "Not too tightly that is."

Seiko laughed at his joke but still held on "Okay."

Kenji started pushing the skateboard and was surprised to find that she was light. He came closer to his parents and called out to Kaito "Dad! I'll be taking Seiko there!"

"Eh?" the parents looked back as Kenji strolled with Seiko on his skateboard down to a small gate leaving the are

"I'll see you at home later!" Kenji called back as they headed off

Seiko clutched on Kenji's back and looks at her mom and dad before they exited the park. "See you!"

It took Shinichi several seconds to comprehend the situation and when he did "Eh? Oi! Where is your kid taking Seiko off to?"

Kaito analyzed the situation "Hmm. I would be guessing to that side of the park."

Aoko nodded "He would be heading to that place, after all"

"Wha? It's getting dark out now. Isn't it kind of dangerous?" Ran said and became worried as she looked at the two kids who had left

Aoko shook her head and comfortingly told Seiko's parents "Not at all. Seiko-chan's in safe hands Ran-chan."

Kaito stretched a bit and looked at his watch "Well. We haven't got anything else to do here. So how about it? Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kaito suggested

"Wha? What about-" Shinichi started but got cut off by Kaito

"They'll be back a bit after sundown. We'll put our word on it Ran-chan, Shinichi and little Conan here."

"Hmph." Conan just said and stopped the ball that he was bouncing on his head

"So, let's head off." Kaito said and lead the way to the parking area.

**-END CHAPTER 2**

**I had to edit it again since I saw some errors and stuff. Well..here's the second chapter! Thanks for those who viewed! I'll try to put up the next chapter..after I edit it again.:D**


	3. Chapter 3 Prologue

_**So..as a recap from the previous chapters. The Kudo family has returned to Japan from America. Kudo Seiko, the daughter of Kudo Shinichi and Ran Mouri, during her first day at school, meets Kuroba Kenji, the son of Kuroba Kaito and Nakamori Aoko. After the event, they head over to the park playground where Seiko nearly gets into an accident in the playground but they get out safely due to hers and Kenji's quick wits. Kenji wishes to make it up to Seiko.**_

"Well. we're here."

Kenji slowed down and stepped off the skateboard. Seiko followed and looked around. They were on some platform on the edge of the mountain that overlooked the city. The sunset could be seen in the distance. The railings separated some of the road from the cliff. Soem grass grew along the sides of the road. It seemed the area had hardly been visited since most of the bushes needed trimming.

"Wow. It's pretty up here." Seiko exclaimed while looking around

"I told you so." Kenji said while placing his skateboard on one side of the railings

"What is this place?" Seiko asked when she looked back at Kenji

"Well, it was once a part of the park but people hardly pass here since it is kind of hard to reach. So I stay here when I like to be alone or when I want to look at the beauty of the city." Kenji answered while coming closer to Seiko

"I'll have to agree to you Kuroba-kun. Wow! You can see the sun setting from here." Seiko exclaimed while leaning onto the railings by the cliff

"You like it?"

"Yep. I love landscapes. They hold a special meaning to me."

"Wow. Me too."

Both of them smiled at each other and then reverted their look again at the scenery. Seiko then notices that the sun was setting fast.

"Akh. It's getting dark now, Kuroba-kun. We have to get back soon or else Mama and Papa would be mad." Seiko said and made a run for the gate

"Wait." Kenji exclaims and catches her hand. "Just for a few more minutes. Let's look over here again." he told her who looked back at him

"Why?"

He ignores her question and counts with his watch. "Three..two..one.."

Just as he ended the count, the lights on the park shone up and the lights of the city started to light up as well. They looked like little stars on the ground. This made Seiko surprised and even more in awe. She leaned closer to the railings with the wonder look in her face.

"Whaa..cool..it really is so breath taking.." she exclaimed when she turned back to him

Seiko then notices that Kenji had not let go of her hand and she points it out to him "Um. Kuroba-kun. Your hand-"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, Kudo-chan" he said and immediately let go but he had a sort of blush in his face "I was just holding you so you won't go too far" he explained while closing his eyes and looking at a different direction

"Oh. That's okay" she said but smiled back at him, giggling at his blushing face.

He looked back and glared a bit. "What is it?"

"Nothing..you look so cute when you're blushing, Kuroba-kun"

"So do you, Kudo-chan" he remarked and gave a mischievous grin

"Wah. No way" she exclaimed shyly and held her hands to her cheeks and felt them heat up

When they looked back at each other, they just laughed it off as it were a joke. When they had stopped laughing, a melody rang through their ears and they stopped to listen to this. (Tune Playing: AltoSax ofAlways You by Charice (you can check it out on Youtube))

"Huh..do you hear that?"

"Hmm..yeah. It must be that sax player on the other side of the park. The wind must have brought it along here." Kenji explained remembering the old sax player who stayed in the park "It sure is catchy to dance to.."

Seiko smiled as an idea got in her head so she made Kenji face her. "Here. To show that I am thankful for showing me a wonderful sight, let me teach you a bit of a dance."

Kenji blinked at this "Huh? What?

"Come on. Come on" she takes him by the handv "It's the waltz. It's just a simple 4 step. You'll get it soon enough."

"Wait! How does this holding go?"

"Oh. Put your right hand on my waist. The other on my left hand"

"Like this?"

"Yep. Well, for starters..let's try the box step..follow me a bit..1..2...ouch!" she shouted since Kenji stepped in her

"Ah! Sorry! I've never tried..this before.." Kenji said when they stopped

"Haha. It's okay." she said while holding off a twitching face. She took his hands again "Follow my lead. Then later you can lead. Imagine you're drawing a box with each step. 1..2..3..4..there..you've got it..just do it again..1..2.."

"Oh..this is kind of easy..I watched something like this on TV..so let me try something.." Kenji said and he made her twirl and she spun with his hands and they danced out.

"Wow..well..you got to swing immediately. Though it is kind of different from waltz."

"I find this easier..waltz is so stiff" he remarked out to her while doing the butterfly step

"Haha. I'm fine with this too. Let's continue"

They danced with what they knew,with Seiko sometimes leading but Kenji led most of the time. While their dancing seemed a bit off once in a while and though they had stepped on each other's shoes once in awhile or had some misplaced steps, they just laughed it off and enjoyed the time they were spending with each other. When the music ended, they breathed out while holding their laughs.

"Wow. That was..great.." Seiko finally said after a few breaths "That was great for a first time"

"Haha. When I'm good, I'm damn good" Kenji said rather proudly that Seiko couldn't help but laugh so she curtsied to him.

"Thanks for a wonderful dance, magician-kun."

"Haha. Oh, I'll bow too. Thank you for a wonderful dance, tantei-chan. You're a wonderful dancer" he remarked

"Haha. Stop it." she remarked and blushed but fanned herself "That sure made me a bit thirsty.."

"There is a small vending machine there when we passed. I'll get you some drinks. what would you like?" Kenji suggested while pointing to one side of the platform from where they came from

"Thanks you. I'd like some milk tea please." she answered

Kenji gave her a weird stare but laughed "So formal. Sure!"

Seiko watched him leave and looked back at the scenery. She sat down on the grass afterwards and closed her eyes since it felt so soft and her legs felt tired. Seiko gasped when something cold touched her cheek and she looked up to see that Kenji had returned with their drinks. He used the cold can to touch her cheek. "That scared me."

"Haha. Sorry." He teased and sat down while opening his can. "You looked so cute when you had your eyes closed and you were breathing slowly. I couldn't help it"

She blushed and Kenji smirked at this. Seiko sipped down her can. "Ah. Oishi. Well, I'll have to thank you again for this night. Kuroba-kun. Today had been really fun. Much fun than I had before"

"Huh? Why?" Kenji asked and looked back at her with a serious face

Seiko looked a bit sad before answering but she kept her smile on "I never get to go out much or even get out of my parents' grasps. When I do meet new people, they usually are so formal or so stiff. It's like they're acting out in front of me. I also tend to act up as well"

"How about those of your age?"

"I'm the serious type, you see. Most of the kids I meet of my age seem to think I'm so good and serious that they don't bother playing with me or they play with me because of my name"

"Same here." Kenji exclaimed "Well. Except for the serious part. It's just..well..Dad's a famous magician and stuff..so I face those kind of stuff"

Seiko smiled at him again "I guess..somehow we are of the same kind. But you know..when I'm with you..and it had just been a day. You're the first boy who I've met whom I feel immediately I can feel close with. I feel like I can be a bit of my childish self and also of my serious self. "

"Huh..well..to tell you the truth..I'm not..pretty much close to girls. I do have some but they are my close friends but I can count them on my hand. And also..well. I felt the same way you know. I felt like I can be myself in front of you."

"So we are a bit fo the same..I'm happy..because you really showed me a whole new world..in just one day too." she said while hugging her knees and closing her eyes

"Haha. Well..that is one of my wonders." Kenji exclaimed, returning to his goofy self again

"Haha. You're so cocky. But I like your guts. I really am starting to like you Kuroba Kenji-kun. I'm making you my first boy-friend!" she chirped happily and innocently at the end

"HUH! ?" Kenji spluttered on his juice and blushed

"Huh? what's wrong with that?" Seiko asked innocently as she saw the blush spread on Kenji's face

"B-boyfriend?" Kenji repeated when he had caught his breath

It took Seiko a few seconds to get what he meant. She first cocked her head to her side to think it over and when she got what he meant, it was her turn to blush. She shook her head "Huh? N-no! That's not what I meant. She blushed at this. "I meant you're the first friend of mine who's a boy and who's close to me.."

"Oh..I see."

There was a momentary silence between the two as they sat together. They could have sworn they can still hear the sax player from afar still playing his sax. It sounded like the tune of "How Did You Know?"

"Uhm..Ah.." Kenji had to break the silence. It was very awkward all of a sudden.

"I'm so sorry!" Seiko blurted right out which cut their silence

Kenji looked at the girl in front of him and saw her kneeling.

"I..I'm really sorry I said something..weird.." she started saying and seemed in tears. The blush wasn't leaving her face.

"Huh? Oh..it's okay, Kudo-chan."

Seiko came closer and looked him in the eyes. Her eyes had tears in them and she seemed ready to cry out. "Please don't dislike me if..so.."

This caught Kenji by surprise so he took Seiko by the arms to comfort her "Huh? Wh-Why. why would I dislike you if so?"

"Huh?"

"I won't, okay? So don't worry. we all have those moments where we blurt something out without knowing that we're implying something else if said so. So don't worry. At least next time, you know you shouldn't do that. Why would you think of that?"

"Huh? Oh..that's nothing..Thanks." Seiko looked to her side and blushed some more but she looked back at him to see Kenji smiling at her so she smiled back.

Kenji chuckled afterwards which caught Seiko by surprise. "Haha.."

"What? what's so funny?"

"Oh..it's nothing. You were so different from the person I saw this morning or just awhile ago. You were like a cool detective who had figured my trick and also you were so cool when you made the double flip in mid-air. It's like a polar you. I find it cute." he explained to her while holding his stomach and covering his mouth partially. Seiko in turn was blushing like a ripe tomato. He looked at her again and held her hands "I know. So, to make us quits..I'd like you to be my first girl-friend. By the definition you used as well."

She smiled at this and gave him a quick hug. She didn't quite notice that kenji had blushed at this statement and was now blushing more at the fact that she was hugging him. If Kenji had looked as well, he would have seen her blush a bit.

"Thank you, Kuroba-kun!"

"Haha. I have an idea. So we can remember each other this way, how about you call me by my first name instead?" he suggested

"K-kenji?"

"Yep. And I'll call you from now on Seiko. Will that suit you?"

"But..we're not that close.." she reminded him

"Yet. I'd like to be closer to you, Seiko. Wouldn't you want to be with me too?"

"O-of course! Thanks K-kenji!"

"That's better." he said and helped her stand up "Well..we'd better hurry back. Mom and Dad would be pissed if we were late. Your mom, dad and brother would probably be there."

Seiko looked at him quizzically as he pulled her gently to the entrance "How do you know my mama and papa and onii-chan would be there too?"

"It's Mom's special cooking night. She'd want some guests too." he explained and stepped on his skateboard

"I-I see."

Kenji extended his hand to her "Hold on to me again, Seiko?"

She smiled at him "I'll hold you till the end, Kenji."

She climbed onboard and held onto his waist so they wouldn't fall off. Both unknowingly known by the other, blushed. Kenji led the way to his skateboard and the two of them sped off to the distance to get back to Kenji's house.

**-END CHAPTER 3**

**-Whee..got the 3rd chapter done..I tried to think of a scene where their childhood romance started. The first chapter reminded me of Aoko and Kaito's first meeting. The can goes for Shinichi and Ran's. Oh well..it looked kind of..simple. This is just my first try and all. I was pretty much inspired by Popsaxplayer's videos. You can check him up on Youtube. The next chapters will involve of..after.:D. Thanks again for those who have read.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Present

**I really think I'm on a roll..haha. Oh well. Here is just a short chapter. I'm still making out the next chapter..Thanks to RedHerring1412 and Sock Monsta.  
**

12 years later.

The night was lights of the city glimmered in the night as the sounds of the city echoed all through out. The wind blew across a young man's uniform as he stood on top of an apartment building overlooking the city. Kuroba Kenji was still in his high school uniform and he was looking out at the Higurashi Corporation building with his spyglass.

"One..two..three..four..police mandating the front, three on the back..two on each side and 10-15 guards per floor. Wow. It'll sure be a crowd tonight. Especially since the media had made my note known so the crowd is increasing by the moment." he noted

"Well, then use it to your advantage" the voice beside him said

"Got that, Dad. Target sighted. The Cat's Eye Ring. Regarded as a beauty because of the its gem, the topaz which has a dark slit within resembling a cat's eye. Synthesized by a man named Kurosawa Daisuke. Location..on the 6th floor of the building. As usual. It's heavily guarded but hardly taken noticed." Kenji said and put down his spyglass

"Seems like it will be a piece of cake tonight, son. You excited?"

"Of course, Dad" he smirked and pulled on his back to reveal a white cloth. He swirled it around him and he had done his transformation of Kaito Kid. The main difference was that he wore a white striped tuxedo and his tophat had become shorter. He wore a monocle on his right eye and his red tie flew from where it was from his blue shirt..

"Your heist time is almost up. You're ready, right?"

"I'm fine Dad. What's wrong?"

"Your mother and I are just worried. You do know her." Kaito said and slapped him on the back.

"Augh..well. I'm thankful for that Dad..Oh. Sango. You're here." Kenji called out as he let the small dove perch on his right hand's index finger. He took off the small microphone and the camera stuck on the dove's leg and placed his headset on. "I see..looks like the cast is ready to take part"

"If it's about your tantei..she'll be there. Don't worry."

"D-Dad!" Kenji spluttered out and blushed

"I was correct, ne?" Kaito teased him as he eyed the view.

"Partially. I get to be with her again.." he muttered while drowsing his voice at the end of his sentence

"What did you say?" Kaito asked playfully

"I just said to wish me luck, Dad." Kenji retorted

"Of course, son. Oh. You'll be on..in 5.." Kaito gave his Kaito grin and checked his watch and spoke as if he was on set. Kenji looked at the view one more time.

4..

He saluted to his father

3..

He made a stand on the ledge

2..

He smirked his Kaito grin.

1..

He hurled up his hands and his voice rang out through the night.

"Ladiessss..and Gentlemennn! It's Show time!" and jumped off the building's ledge gracefully like a swan diving into a pond. He let his cape flap out producing his winged glider. He flew off into the night to the direction of his target.

"Be safe, son" Kaito whispered to his son as he watched him fly off

**_Somewhere not so far.._**

"He's all set" the girl in the car said happily as she looked up at the car window. She was wearing a blue vest while wearing a white puffed shirt. Her redbowed headband could be seen even in the darkness. Her blue skirt with its matching leggings could be seen a bit with her red sneakers.

"Oh? How can you say that, Kudo Seiko-san?" the boy driving with her. He was wearing a brown jacket with a blue collared shirt beneath. He looked a bit too formal.

"Oh..it's just a feeling. Hakuba Henry-kun." the girl said and looked back at her partner "I told you to just call me Seiko.."

"It's..for formality, Seiko-san." he answered "The Cat's Eye, huh?" he eyed the picture of the Cat's Eye on his right hand

"Yes. It has been regarded quite a beauty. It's been up for auctions and so, says its history. It was synthesized by Kurosawa Daisuke. It was quite a small gem that he made it into a ring. It is now in the hands of Mrs. Yukino Higurashi, the wife of the Higurashi Corporation Soichiro Higurashi. She was the one who sent us the note. She really wishes it to be protected or so."

"Just for a ring?"

"I have no idea either. But, Kid is after it. So we have to be there."

Henry smirked beside her and looked at the highway again. "You really are keen when we talk about Kid"

"Of course. I am out to capture him, after all. You also."

"I'm just out to prove who he is"

"You have an idea of who he is already?"

Henry just looked at her and smiled. "It's sad Kuroba couldn't come along. He did say he was a fan right?"

"He said he had several chores assigned to him by his Mom. Hikari-chan is also stuck on another case, so she wouldn't be able to get any pictures for tonight" she noted

"Oh. She is a fan too after all. I just thought about this. Kuroba always seems to give out reasons at times like this. I hardly see him at heists.."

"He seems to appear afterwards. He tells me he got lost in the crowd since he has going to take pictures for the Kaito Kid club or something.." she answered back

"I still find it weird.."

"Eh..well..he is weird and all.."

"But don't you think-" Henry was cut off when Seiko called out to him

"Oh. Over there, there's an empty spot. Let's go, Henry-kun!" and motioned him to a spot she saw that was empty.

"...yeah. Let's go." He seemed disappointed when he said that and parked his car. "_How can I tell her..Kuroba Kenji. He's quite the magician. He's athletic and knows how to fence. He's got almost all the skills Kid has. Can't she see it too?"_ he thought

Seiko looked back at Henry as if guessing his thought. Henry looked back at her and saw her serious stare.

"Not until we've collected enough evidence, can we say who he is."

"So..you already have an idea?"

"Somehow..but it's until I catch him will I make him show his face. So. Let's do our best tonight." she answered

"Very well, Seiko-san"

Seiko looked up at the building and seemed to have noticed that a white blur seemed to have passed.

_"Let's begin..Thief-kun"_

**- END CHAPTER 4**

**- This is kind of rushed..but I felt like putting it out. So, I added a new character, Hakuba Arthur Henry (from Arthur Conan of Doyle course..). Yes, he is the detective son of Hakuba Saguru and Miyamoto Yumi (came into my head of how cute they looked). They both are after Kid aka Kuroba Kenji. Seiko's outfit looks a bit like Conan's except she wears a vest and a skirt. She still sponsors the red ribbon, which is her headband (a gift from Shinichi). Henry takes a bit of clothes look from Saguru. Kenji has a different Kid look..Again, I don't own them..just borrowing them..**


	5. Chapter 5 Present

"On the day's eve when the virgin places her world in balance,  
The watchtower lights to witness a passionate embrace.

The opening of doors...

For its master, the feline holds for its creator's patience  
But for then, they must prepare for the twists they shall face.

The swirl of a white cape...

Despite the problems arising, they must not lose their pace.  
At one time, their hands hold and separate in a moonlit dance,

Pattering of footsteps...

As the sounds chime at the moment they give each other one glance,  
For between the space will the Luck and Love meet their fates"

The Delicate Detective, Kudou Seiko, raced after Kaito KID as she started to unravel and connect the meaning of the riddle on Kid's note to this night's heist and the unexpected case. But while running up the stairs, she missed a step and nearly slipped. "Kuh!" When she had regained her balance and continued climbing the stairs, she mumbled under her breath "Damn it, KID! You run too much! I hope the others will be able to catch up.." the girl heaved a sigh of relief as she finally reached the top floor but thought of what had happened for the past few minutes.

Before KID's Heist...

Kudou Seiko and Hakuba Henry, the two high school detectives, entered the building without any problem, except for trying to get past a crowd of media, fans and spectators just to get to their location. They had lined up in front of the building to at least catch a glimpse of their favorite thief but they couldn't get any closer as there were patrolling police who were guarding the perimeters.

"Whew! I never knew there would be this much people tonight. The crowd seems to keep increasing as KID's time comes closer." Seiko exclaimed while keeping an eye on Henry's back so she wouldn't get lost along the way.

The male detective hnned an answer to his partner "If he were up to his usual audience tricks, he would have used that for his advantage. But even if there were an audience for tonight, there won't be much of a show as it would be indoors. It'll be at that building over there." He pointed to one of the buildings of the Higurashi Twin Towers. These were connected by 1 sky-bridge with one building having only 10 floors while the other with 20. As for the heist location, it would be on the topmost floor of the special 10-floor hotel that was covered with a glass dome. The other building held an observatory as its rooftop.

"Plus, he really is a crowd favorite." Henry exclaimed and then glanced at one side of the building to see the Kaito KID Fan Club. "They never lose a moment when they hear of his heists.." They were holding placards and screaming out KID's name to show their love and support. Henry just shook his head at them and went ahead.

Seiko stifled a giggle, as she had also gazed at where Henry was staring at, and pursued her partner "Well, he does have his own charm..Oops!" but wasn't looking carefully at where she was heading and had tripped over someone's foot.

Henry was quick to catch the falling girl by the arm before she had fallen flat on the ground. "You all right, Seiko-san?".

The female detective smiled at him while patting her showing an apologetic look back at the person she had tripped on "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for helping me, Henry-kun. Can you help lead the way?" she asked and clutched on his sleeve all of a sudden.

If Seiko had looked up, she would have noticed that her partner had started blushing and stuttering. "J-just hold on, okay..I'll bring us to the door."

Some of the crowd started looking at them funny and whispering to each other but the two detectives didn't give a hoot of what was going on and kept quiet while walking. Seiko softly apologized again but Henry just smiled, since he was kind of enjoying it. Fortunately, no one disturbed them while they were walking and some allowed them to pass.

While heading up the stairs, both were surprised when a flash hit them. When they looked up, they saw a camera reporter had taken a picture of them and was grinning evilly at them. Normally, they shouldn't be bothered by such but something told them this wasn't an ordinary news reporter but the gossip type. They already had enough in their hands and they didn't wish for any more trouble from the media.

The two detectives and were about to race after him but an officer in his late 60's came in front of him and took his camera. "Sorry. But we have to confiscate the camera because you have violated terms.".

The cameraman looked at the officer with a disbelieving look as his camera was taken from him "What? What did I do?".

"Didn't we say if you go against the parameters, we will be forced to take your camera? Chief Inspector Nakamori did say so during the interview." The guard cheerfully said and pointed to the parameters surrounding the building. "We will return them afterwards. Thank you very much."

The reporter looked helplessly at the officer. He gave a glare at him and then at his two victims. Seiko and Henry didn't flinch but just glared back at the reporter. In the end, he tsked and headed back to the crowd with a groan.

Seiko smiled at the guard who bowed back at her. "Thank you so much for your help, sir."

"No problem, Kudo-sama and Hakuba-sama. Please enter." the guard cheerfully chirped and gently ushered Seiko, by the shoulder, into the building. Henry followed behind them while looking around to inspect the security of the floor. Accordingly, there were about 10-20 guards on the first floor to make sure no one would trespass within the building. There were surveillance cameras around and he couldn't help but feel being completely watched from behind. Security kept getting stricter as every heist passed. The police force was trying to be more careful and alert. There were those times KID could be anyone in the building. Even the detectives.

"So there's a new system of parameters? And what are you going to do with the camera?" Henry asked the guard who turned slowly while keeping his smile.

"It's as Chief Inspector Nakamori's orders. We had allowed the media to take any footage of tonight's heist but he had been pretty strict on setting the perimeters for them. They can only stay within them or we would have to confiscate their cameras." The man gave a thoughtful glance at the detectives "You did seem in a pinch awhile ago. So I thought I might as well help." .

Both of them nodded in reply to his glance "Yes. We're very much thankful. We don't need any more trouble from the media." Henry answered while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hard being famous?" he asked jokingly and added "Whenever someone talks about KID's heists, you two are usually mentioned as the detectives who are most persistent to capture him. KID himself had said so, well, apart from the police force.".

"Exactly. That's what we're here for. To see him caught and put to justice." Seiko answered and gained a smile from Henry.

The guard whistled at her reply "So persistent, but as they say. Try and try until you succeed.". He cupped his chin with his hand and asked them "Which reminds me. The Chief Inspector wanted us to be more strict with the media men, as much as you had seen me deal with the man outside. Do you have any idea why?"

"Oh. Right" the duo answered at the same time and the guard gave a questioning glance "KID and his partner have had disguised themselves as media reporters during one heist and had entered and escaped the manor via that manner."

The guard whistled again. He seemed to be fond of whistling, "Ahh. KID and his tricks. Back when I was in my 30's, I used to watch KID and his heists." the guard claimed as the two detectives looked at each other with the same thought "Another fanatic.."

Noticing the meaningful glance of the two detectives, the police officer continued "Ah. I'm not a fanatic as the ones you see outside. We all just wanted to see and support his heists and magic shows. He is a very different kind of magician, not like the ones you usually see on television. I particularly loved the ones when he faced Suzuki Jirokichi's challenges.".

"Ah. That's Suzuki's grand-uncle, isn't he?" Henry confirmed as he looked at Seiko.

"Yes. I've met him once and he's pretty much the same as he used to be, as my parents had told me. He is still obsessed in trying to impress others with his achievements and skills, even though he's that old now." Seiko explained "He would usually tell Mizuki about his challenges to KID but KID would always manage to win in the end. Not only in Jirokichi-san's cases but in almost every case, he was never caught but he did give 'miraculous' magic shows every now and then."

Henry smirked at Seiko's answer "Like the teleportation magic and the walking through the sky heist? I've heard those and more from my father but I can't recall all of them but those were the ones that really caught his attention."

The man smiled as he heard the two speak. "As expected of you two, you had researched about his past works as well. Yes, he did all those miraculous tricks to keep the police force and us audience anticipating for his next wonders. I still can't believe Chief Inspector Nakamori is still after that uncatchable thief."

"He's not gay, is he?" Henry asked jokingly. The guard gave a hearty laugh while Seiko just brushed it off.

"You know he isn't, Henry-kun. Well, even if he had been promoted for his other deeds, he still had one more goal and that is to catch KID." Seiko stated and noticed they were being led to the elevators by the guard.

"He's pretty persistent to even hand this job over to the next generation, like Seishiro-sempai.". Henry said while staring at a potted plant which had a camera in it.

Seiko nodded in reply "Come to think of it, you're right."

"Why? Wouldn't he want Kuroba to do it? He is his grandson.." Henry asked when he caught up with them at the elevator doors as the guard pushed the down button.

"You know Kenji. As much as he is one of the heads of the D-Caf and has a keen insight, he never liked going to these scenes. As a spectator of the heist? Yes. But as part of the heist and solving the mystery? Nope." Seiko answered and shook her head sadly.

"Interesting-" he said but was cut off when the elevator doors opened.

"Please, go ahead. I still have to patrol these areas. Sadly, I will have to miss his heist." he remarked sadly. The two detectives entered it and the guard bowed to them "Well, good luck, great detectives.".

"Thank you so much for your time." The two high school detectives bowed and pressed the button of the floor they were heading up to. Seiko jumped when the elevator doors closed and the elevator started climbing up. Henry asked, concerned "What's wrong?".

"Nothing. It's just my phone." Seiko took it out and checked the new message she got. She gave a sigh while reading the mail "Looks like Hikari will be a bit late. She's still solving the case she has at Osaka Airport."

"Pity. It would take her a long time to get here." he added "As expected of Hattori, she won't leave the case alone unless she solves it."

"Much like us, Henry-kun. Maybe it is in our blood to solve mysteries, unlike Kenji.."

"Maybe Kenji has something else in his head instead of becoming a detective?" Henry tried hinting to Seiko.

"Easy. He just wants to become the best magician in the world. Something like surpassing his father."

Henry just let his head hit on the wall "You don't see it...do you?" he mumbled desperately.

"What do you mean?" Seiko asked innocently "That's his dream. It's like how I dream to be the greatest detective.".

"Then you've got competition. You've got me to deal with." Henry quipped and crossed his arms and looked at the Delicate Detective in front of him.

"I know. Maybe you should be the one prepared, Henry-kun. You may have solved many cases back at London but I had solved more cases here." she exclaimed and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Henry gave a laugh "That all you got?" and teased her some more.

"Would you want some more then?" Seiko teased back and was about to get something from her pocket but was stopped by Henry as he held her hands.

"No, thank you. Save it up for KID." he explained with a crooked smile on his face "Don't take me too seriously, Seiko-san".

"Much like this is a warm-up for KID? Thanks!" Seiko exclaimed innocently and smiled while clenching his hands harder.

The Overseas Detective was caught off-guard by the Delicate Detective's actions that he blushed deep red. When the elevators opened with a chime, she let them go and headed outside first. "Come on, slowpoke! You're the one who says 'Wasting time is a crime'." Henry gave a bewildered look but just kept a grin on his face as caught up with his partner.

"Ah. Seiko-chan. Henry-kun. Glad you were able to make it." a familiar voice came to them as the two exited the elevator. The two detectives looked back to answer the call.

"Ayumi-sensei. Kumbawa!" they greeted a brown-haired girl in her mid-20's who was wearing a blue police officer uniform. Ayumi was indeed their sensei. Level headed and sweet, she was their homeroom and English teacher at Teitan High School and one of Tokyo's Police Force Inspectors. She took both of her jobs seriously. Also, feeling it is her sole duty to make sure they were taught properly on the ways of the detective, she became the mentor of their club, D-Caf or Detective Cafe. She did tell them she has had experience in this line of work as she was once the member of a group she and her friends had made when they were kids, Detective Boys. They gladly accepted her offer and thus, she would be with them on heists or cases.

"You guys can cut off the sensei when we're on the job. We're all working for the common goal of catching KID. Although, I won't be here on the heist scene. I'll be patrolling the areas outside it." Ayumi said unhappily.

"You were posted that way, sensei? That's so sad!"

"I know, right? Eh? Hikari-chan and Kenji-kun aren't here?"

"Hattori still has a case to solve back at Osaka, but she did say she'll try her best to catch up with the heist." Henry answered.

"Kenji had to do some errands for his mother. He hasn't been answering my calls ever since awhile ago." Seiko chirped while taking her phone out to see no new messages.

"Maybe he still had some better things to do..but perhaps he might be here.." Henry thought over the situation while giving a meaningful glance at Seiko.

"As a spectator, most likely. He wouldn't be able to get here since we didn't give him an ID pass.." Seiko explained.

"You're..right" Henry exclaimed and thought she was indeed right. There was no way Kenji would get in without an ID pass.

"Too bad for them..Well. Duty calls, I'll see you two later or tomorrow. Don't forget! We'll be having an oral recitation on your books during class. Be prepared!" Ayumi said and was about to ran off to her station when Seiko called her "Is the Chief in?"

"I think so. He's most likely checking the patrolling guards. You know him, of course. So meticulous.." she said with a huff and exited the area.

They sighed a relief since if Chief Inspector Nakamori was there to greet them, he would be pulling their cheeks by now..but they both knew it was inevitable later on. Eyeing around, they both approached the glass case containing the priced ring. The floor had some linings of marble and its rooftop was indeed of glass. Seiko spotted the window they had looked through when they were outside and saw the number of spectators outside. They could hardly see them from below but from atop, it was a perfect view. Ornamental plants decorated the place with few room furniture. It was as if the terrace was made to watch over the ring. The glass case rested at the middle of the room and the number of guards patrolling the area ranged from 15-20.

The one thing that caught their attention were the mannequins all around the place and most prominent were the ones lined up in a circle around the pedestal of the ring. All of these mannequins were dressed elaborately with clothes and jewellry. There were some name tags and descriptions on the dresses as well as a price range. Curiously, Seiko took a look at ine card and jumped at the price and she stayed away from them.

"These would sell for more than a stack of gold?" Henry asked when he saw the price when he looked at the price tag Seiko had touched "Either Higurashi-san collects or makes her own designs. I guess these would be her priced collections!" Henry laughed while heading for the pedestal.

"How it would cost so much would make me happy I wear simpler clothes." Seiko said with a grin to her face. She had found one thing to say to Mizuki when they talk about fashion again.

Seiko stepped to another mannequin and took notice of a small tag card hanging by one of its elbows. It read only "N.F.C." with no price.

"I wonder what that could mean. Maybe it's a person? Some of these dolls have N.F.C.s written on theirs with others as F.C.s or names." she noted this detail but wasn't quite sure. She headed over to Henry who was already at the pedestal, marvelling the ring.

"So..this is the famed Cat's Eye. It sure lives to its expectations." Henry stated when Seiko came closer to ring was made of white gold and had looked a bit worn but still quite shone. The amber-colored topaz was alight on it. It was pretty evident there was a dark color within it, thus it's name of a cat eye.

"It is quite a beauty." Seiko admitted while staring at the ring.

"Ah. Hakuba and Seiko-kun. You're finally here?" a loud voice boomed from behind them and both of them stood up straight to greet the young officer and his senior officer.

"Ah. Seishiro-sempai. Nakamori-occhan/san. Kumbawa."

"I'm glad to see you two. So, are you both here to see KID caught?" Nakamori Seishiro asked them. Seishiro was 2 years older than them and acted out as the second in hand of the commanding officer when it came to Kid's heists. As Nakamori-keibu, the chief inspector, was already getting old with this chase, he had chosen his nephew as a successor. It's because Kuroba Kenji, he felt was least interested, though he was a fan of Kaito Kid. He seemed to still have his father's fits of being a magician in him instead.

"Most probably, sempai. It'll be the usual routines of the race." Henry answered.

"We do work differently. You two are still high school detectives. We're all part of the police force. Seishiro is still in training though, but we specialize in theft. That is Kid's category." Chief Inspector Nakamori boomed to them. Even though he was pretty old by now, he still held authority among the police officers.

"But, it would still benefit both of us anyways. Catching Kid is one of the trophies detectives are after." Seiko exclaimed and gave her detective smile "Good luck to us then!"

The senior officer looked at them carefully "Then, I shall begin investigation. Apologies, in advance." Saying this, he immediately leapt to Seiko's face and pulled her cheeks. After Seiko, Henry followed. Both of them winced in pain after he had finished his work.

"Owwww..Must you always do that?" Henry mumbled softly but loud enough for him to hear.

"My cheeks always hurt everytime I come during a heist." Seiko exclaimed sadly and rubbed her cheeks.

Their sempai patted them both on the shoulders apologetically "He just learns this from the experience in his younger years where one of his guards was actually Kid in disguise. I still don't get how Kid can get away with it."

To change the subject, "How about the security?" Henry asked while rubbing his cheeks but they were still stinging him.

"There are surveillance cameras all around us. They easily detect movement and my guards up there are all hyped up on the screens. Thanks to the new technology, we were able to get the lazer beams, thermal detectors, infrared detectors and better communication equipment. But of course, we never know when Kid may have already gotten in or is already here." the older Nakamori justified with dignity and pride.

"Kudou. Your father won't be here?" Seishiro asked the young girl detective who was still rubbing her cheeks.

Seiko shook her head. "Nope. He'll be here to fetch me later. He has some other business downtown. So, I am the one up for this case.".

"Ohoho. That would be like father, like daughter. Just like old times. We'll leave you two to your methods. Just don't get in our way now, great detectives" the senior officer said and headed off to check the situation on one section of the room

Seiko and Henry sweatdropped as he left but sighed thankfully. Their cheeks were still stinging them, though. Henry stood up again near the pedestal and looked at the prize in front of him that Kid was going to capture tonight.

"Would you guys like a drink?" Seishiro asked since he was holding a tumbler in his hand. Seiko shook her head.

"You're having coffee, sempai? This isn't a late-nighter."

"How can you tell I was drinking coffee?" their sempai jumped back a bit in surprise or coffee

"One..your shirt's collar and tumbler have coffee stains and Two..you smell of coffee" Henry chirped and put his hands in his pockets "Elementary."

"Huh. As expected of you two. It's quite easy to see for you guys. Well, it's because I'll be cramming later after the heist for an exam tomorrow in Advanced Statistics. Best have it early while waiting." He said and gave a sip on his tumbler.

"Thanks, but no thanks sempai, coffee makes me sleepier" Henry added while looking up at the time. 30 minutes till then.

"By the way, Nakamori-sempai," Seiko remembered while staring at Seishiro who was rubbing his arm

"Yes, Seiko-kun?"

"How is your arm? I heard from Hitomi-sempai that you had an injury back during judo practice last week."

"Oh" he started and showed his arm "It's pretty much healing by now. Luckily it was just a strain and it wasn't an accident. I just overstressed myself and my arm. Speaking of Hitomi-san.."

Takagi Hitomi was also a sempai and an officer in training with Seishiro. As the daughter of two police officers, she had inherited most of her tactic skills and ready-for-action-at-any-time from her mother and her once in a while shy personality from her father. She and Seishiro were partners in most of their activities and it didn't take a detective to see they had sparks.

"She said she would follow suit since she was pretty much stuck in traffic but she'll surely find a way to get here as soon as possible..knowing how she is.." Henry stated. The trio's faces darkened as they remembered how Hitomi was able to dodge the traffic to catch a runaway criminal. They were on the highway at that time with Kuroba Kenji and Hattori Hikari and were all riding in her Adventure and there was a flash report of a stolen vehicle of sorts and they were on the street the vehicle was on..and the nightmarish chase was on. They didn't indulge much on the details..except for the part that they promised not to ever ride if Hitomi was at the wheel.

"Oh..I see.." they heard Seishiro mumble to himself while starting to pace away from the two detectives. They didn't much take notice as they were looking at the ring.

Not noticing Seishiro's leave, "So..this is Kid's target..is Higurashi-san still around?" Seiko asked and turned to him but came face to face with a tall woman.

"That would be me." A tall woman around her thirties appeared beside them. She was wearing a formal red dress with a black chaleco and black gloves. Her eyes were a stunning blue as her hair was of dirty blond and brown. She looked strict with her piercing eyes. A young man stood beside her. He was wearing a businessman outfit and his hair was slicked back. His eyes were shut and he seemed to be the silent and deep type. "What may you need?"

"Kudo Seiko, tantei-san" Seiko introduced herself and bowed with respect "This is my detective partner, Hakuba Henry-kun"

Henry in turn bowed as well, as the English gentleman he was "Good evening, madam, sir."

The lady's gaze softened and smiled sweetly at the two detectives. "Ah. You must be the two high school detectives from Teitan High. I studied in that high school when I was your age." She sighed softly and seemed to be lost with thought "Ah..time flies by so quickly. Don't you think so, Sawada-kun?"

The man behind her nodded "Yes, ojo-sama"

Both Henry and Seiko shook hands carefully with the two of them. She even let Henry kiss her hand. While shaking Sawada's hand, Seiko had looked at the ID attached to his tie. His name was Sousuke Sawada.

While shaking their client, Henry asked her "You seem to have mannequins with quite different attires, madam. Are you a fashion collector or designer?"

She giggled at his comment "I would say both. These mannequins are to show for my latest collection of fashion garments. I plan to show them to the public sooner or later especially to other fashion experts. I added a few touches with jewellry on some, thus they can be a bit pricey."

"Oh! So the mannequin is a whole set complete with accessories?" Seiko asked in surprise.

"Why, yes. It pays to have style and flow not only with the attire but with the accessories that go along with it. You can't just plainly throw in what would look best and march off the streets like that! No no no!" Mrs. Higurashi explained to Seiko.

Seiko just laughed along with it but her mind was thinking "I cannot relate much..I wish Mizuki is hearing this. She does know I am a fashion klutz."

"Have you been fond of jewellry even before, madam?" Henry asked to continue the conversation as he saw Seiko turn away a bit and read her thoughts.

"I had been quite fond of them for quite some time, especially the intricate ones. I plan to add more of these to my collection of attire. You might have noticed the mannequins around us with some of them. My husband and I have met this man, and he has provided us with much help with the intricate jewels, has Daisuke-kun."

"Daisuke? Kurosawa Daisuke?" the detective pair asked in unison.

"Yes. Daisuke-kun. Most of his works, like the Cat's Eye and also this necklace I am wearing, the Rainbow Drops, have been in my property since two years ago." the two detectives looked at the necklace with amazement. It was a golden chained necklace with various gem stones aligned within a golden frame as its pendant. It indeed looked like drops from a rainbow if looked from afar. "Sawada-kun, you had met him before as well, had you not?".

The man beside her nodded in reply "Kurosawa Daisuke, yes. I had seen him a few years. He was a man who created extricate jewellry and fashioned them with wild ideas. He was pretty much known years ago but he disappeared afterwards. No one has known exactly what happened to him.".

"Ehhh..what others did he make?" Henry asked curiously, but Seiko pretty much knew he was checking up on the man. Her eyebrows twitched and her mouth shaped in a grin, she just watched the scene. "Really, Henry-kun. You like to test others, don't you?" wer ehte thoughts going through her head,

"He made one gem which was popular..it was a sapphire with a spider embedded in it. Another involved adding a tiny negative ball in the necklace for its wearer to lose some of their stress and bad energy. There was an aquamarine which was placed in a choker which had the embedding of a lady in gold. I think he was also involved in trinkets with gems embedded with symbols inside the gems mind you, not on the gems. There were many countless more"

"Wow. He must have been quite a talented person to be able to produce jewellry or gems like that." Henry noted. He recalled the notes he had read about him. "Too bad he had been missing for about 2 years. But I haven't heard about the gem with a lady on it. I must have skipped some of my notes then."

The man smiled heartily "No need for that. As I said, I had met him a few years before and he had confided it to me. It wasn't actually known yet since it was stolen after it was given thus it was not publicized.".

"You seem to know a lot about jewellries as well, Sawada-san?" Seiko asked curiously.

The man smiled briefly but was cut short by his boss. "Sawada is a gem specialist. He can tell what gem is presented to you even by touch. He seems to have a gift himself so I asked him to personally help me check if most rings are fakes or not. He also has a liking for intricate gems as myself.".

Henry nodded to this new information and asked out of curiosity while staring at the ring "Pardon me, madam. But, where may Mr. Higurashi be right now?"

The woman put her hand to her chin and gave a sad look to the two detectives "He's holding a business trip at the moment in Macau.".

"Oh..that's too bad."

"He did want to protect the ring since it was the ring he gave to me for our 10th anniversary. But I just told him to stay there since we have specialized people protecting the Cat's Eye" the lady responded immediately and started laughing "But dear me, I must check up on Inspector Nakamori. He was going to ask me some things about the building again to make sure there aren't any other routes going in and out here." she bade them and left to greet the Chief Inspector Nakamori who was at another room. The man who stood beside her looked at the two and bowed courteously and followed his boss.

The two just stood there and sweatdropped.

"She really thinks we can protect it.." Seiko said.

"Such a weight on our shoulders." Henry exclaimed with a huff

"Oh. I see you have met Mrs. Higurashi." Seishiro's voice called to them as he approached the two detectives.

"You disappeared all of a sudden, sempai." Seiko noted when he had gotten closer to them.

"Just a little potty break before the fun starts later. It is almost time. Anyhow, what do you think?"

"A nice lady. A bit too nice..and trusting." Seiko answered while glancing at their client who was chatting away with the chief.

"A fashionista to heart. It really is hard to break her heart if she finds out we couldn't protect it." Henry answered.

"Oh. Don't be too pessimistic. That's why we're here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Seishiro explained.

Seiko silently shook her head "That can be said so, sempai. But, I'll have to agree with Henry-kun. You can never know."

"Oh, you two. It would be nice if we can do her a favor. She did trust the fact that since we're from Teitan High, we can do this. Your father came from Teitan too right, Seiko-kun?".

"Yep." Seiko said "My mother and father came from Teitan High. She might have been a kohai under Mama and Papa, based on her age."

"Right. I'm sure we can catch Kid this time!" their sempai beamed at them while holding them both at the shoulders.

Seiko seemed a little perturbed by him that she couldn't help but ask "You seem hyped, sempai. What seems to be the matter?".

"Well. I really want to get back at KID to what he did to me in the last heist" Seishiro said, his face darkening as bad memories came back to him "He had me locked in a room for 2 hours so he could run around as me while I was cold and tied up in that room.".

"I-Is that so?" both asked while staying away from him a bit since a dark aura started to envelop around him.

"So. I'll have to do better now. I don't really want to end up that way again. Well, I think I'll have to get back to the surveillance room. It's best to check before Kid's time. I'll see you two later!" he said and sped off up the stairs to the second level.

"Haha. That's sempai for you. He seems to be full of energy." Henry exclaimed while watching their sempai head up the stairs.

"Must be the coffee." Seiko smiled and nodded but gasped all of a sudden and started looking around the area. She squinched her eyes and calmed down. "The same feeling when he's watching over me. He must be close by then?" She decided to walk around the pedestal some more and watched the guards. As she took one more glance at the ring, she stopped pacing . "Huh?" She backed up a bit to check it again but was stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Oh. I am so sorry." She said and looked up to see who she had bumped into.

"Oh. Are you okay? Please be more careful." the man asked her while tipping his hat in worry "Ah. Kudo-sama. Glad to see you again.".

Seiko looked at the officer and recognized him as the man from downstairs. "I..oh. Thank you." Seiko smiled and remembered her ordeal "Uhm. I thought you were patrolling the area downstairs?"

"Oh? The commanding officer, Seishiro-san, told me to take a break as I had been patrolling since this afternoon. It's a good thing that boy still has a soft heart besides being in the police force. That's a pretty rare trait among the youngsters nowadays." the old man sighed.

"I'm glad you'll be able to rest. Err. About the camera.."

"Oh? I sent it over to one of the officers downstairs. They'll be checking the memory card after the heist. They might delete some pictures if needed. I can tell them to delete yours, if you would like." he replied.

"Oh? Thank you so much. That's a relief." Seiko sighed happily and noticed his revolver without the safety gear on. "Isn't it kind of dangerous to have a revolver with an open safety gear?"

The guard took out his revolver and saw his mistake. He immediately put it on and scratched his head while placing it back. "I'm already a veteran of this whole place and had gotten used to the security system of the Higurashi corporation but I never knew something like this would happen."

"Quite a new experience?" Seiko nodded with satisfaction.

"Quite. Problem with me too, I'm not much of a good shooter. The others just lent this to me so I could use it in case of emergency but Mrs. Higurashi you see, doesn't like violence that much that's why most of the guards had to use batons. We secretly keep the revolvers but I've got a bad aim with my eyesight and all.".

Seiko gave a thoughtful nod "Aww..that's too bad sir. But surely you might not need such."

"Of course, KID doesn't seem to be of a bad person as far as I had watched him. He seems to be of good character behind his shows. Makes me wonder what lies behind that smile eh?"

Seiko grinned and nodded again "I'm glad there are some people who think of him that way in the force.".

"You tend to learn a lot as you age." The guard started to walk away but turned back at her "I wish you luck Kudo-sama. Wouldn't want it to fall into KID's hands now, would we?" he grinned at her.

Seiko giggled a bit but kept a serious face while watching him leave. "Of course. Thanks for the help, sir." He disappeared with a short salute and headed off to the direction of the other guards. Henry came to her side "Anything that happened?"

Seiko remained silent but after contemplating in her mind, "Might as well enjoy the show." and then smiled "KID's got to be around here somewhere.." she answered to Henry's question.

Henry looked at her weirdly "He has to be..it's almost time.."

The speaker somewhere announced "Time check. 75 seconds till 20:30" Immediately, the guards and everyone got into their positions and kept their eyes peeled. Some on the officers, most on the pedestal and others around. Seiko and Henry backed off from the middle and stayed beside a pillar while watching the guards. Seiko held onto Henry by the shoulder to prevent her from being bumped by the others. Seiko just inched closer to avoid more bumping "Thanks Henry-kun." Seiko whispered to him who was not listening but grinning from ear to ear. But he couldn't help but feel the glares of..most people. He couldn't tell where but he felt the deadliest somewhere within the room.

" 6..5..4..3..2..1.." Nakamori counted on his watch

- END Chapter 5

Author's Note: So, I am so VERY VERY VERY SORRY for uploading like after..um..some so long months ago. I think I did it on November then got back on track just this summer. Sorry about that, school and tests and all. But another reason I couldn't upload this immediately was because I thought of making a mystery case come up during this time before we head to KID. Meaning, Chapter 5, 6 and 7 are related. So, this chapter was meant to introduce some of the characters. Yes, Ayumi is their homeroom teacher and police inspector. Takagi Hitomi and Shiratori Seishiro. Well, you do know where they come from.:D.

D-Caf or Detective Cafe - This is the Detective Club of Teitan High that involves 8 members with Seiko, Kenji, Hikari and Henry as the trump cards. I won't spoil who the other members are but you can guess them.:D.

Then again, I'm still fixing out how it goes on the next chapter, and I spoiled it saying it's a mystery. Thus, please bear with me. I think I'm 70% complete with Chapter 6. Don't worry. I'll try uploading the next one either before or on June.

I do hope this was able to do well. Thank you so much for the ones who read this and supported this, Sock Monsta and sujinihime! I'm still doing Chapter 6 and I hope to finish it before the semester starts (Philippine Time).

AGAIN! Thank you so much and I hope to finish this!:D. Fight-o!


End file.
